


Enjoy The Show

by Laizora



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychological Warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laizora/pseuds/Laizora
Summary: Prompt: There are a lot of fics where Ardyn tortures Prompto physically and/or mentally, uses his self-esteem issues to manipulate him, break him or outright turns him into an MT.I would like to see a fic where Ardyn intends to use this tactic to make Prompto his puppet and turn him against the bros to taunt Noctis, except Prompto realizes what the Chancellor is trying to do and decides to seize the opportunity to collect information on Ardyn's plans. He acts like he's broken and obedient and manages to fool Ardyn but inside he's still very much himself. He's determined to help his bros even if he has to crawl at Ardyn's feet to do so.+ The bros are also fooled by Prompto's act++ Prompto doesn't just gather intel, he plans on stabbing Ardyn in the back himself as soon as he gets the chance+++ Prompto has to do humiliating things but bites his tongue and sucks it up because the success of his plan is more important than his dignity. I'm thinking submissive behaviour, acting like a pet looking for approval, letting Ardyn touch him...Source: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2078408#cmt2078408





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> I simply couldn't resist writing something for this prompt.  
> Most likely will be a short story unless a lot of people are interested in it.  
> If you are, please leave me a comment and let me know.
> 
> Edit: Due to popularity, I will be writing more.  
> Unfortunatley, I have to call a temp. Hiatus to focus on some colab work.  
> If there are any requests, or limitations, please comment down below.  
> Also a thankyou to everyone who has commented.

**"** _The individual does actually carry on a double existence: one designed to serve his own purposes and another as a link in a chain, in which he serves against, or at any rate without, any volition of his own. **"**_

_Sigmund Freud_

  


The trip was meant to be simple. Travel to Altissia, see Noct get married and then return to Insomnia. Nothing was meant to happen. The capital was never meant to fall, for anyone to die and here he was. Still alive and not among the dead.

The gunner had been trained to defend himself, so he could protect himself. Lacking any combat training or any useful skills, he was a dead weight. At the most, a friend who could maybe get in a shot or two in a fight. A motivator of kind with a camera to keep records.

It was a joke, an honest joke and that wasn’t even considering what he was. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up. As much as he tried to not dwell on what they would think of him, in the quiet moments it was hard to escape. Both mentally and physically. 

There was some hope, a small shred of hope that he clung desperately. That all the time spent together would mean more than the DNA running through his blood. Not an enemy, a traitor or even a spy for the Empire. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to tell them. Just, he never found the right time or the right words.

All of it weighed on his shoulders leading to many a sleepless night. Sat in silence outside of the tent or lodging staring up at the sky. Each time, it became harder and harder. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Ignis who did his best to comfort the younger male. Saying that the gunner could confide anything with him. No matter what it was.

If only he could and hadn’t been forced to seek out other avenues. The first night in Lestallum proved to be the hardest yet. The brunette hadn’t left him alone all night, pressuring him. As though the other’s glasses could peer into his soul. 

In that very moment, Prompto snapped cursing and insulting the other. Things he would only wish on his worst enemy. It had done the trick. As the blonde haired male walked away, he didn’t glance behind to see the other man’s reactions. All he knew was that he could finally be alone.

Not that it would last for long. As the gunner walked through the streets dimly lit in the light, it was impossible to tell that someone was following him. Not until the other had made their presence known clearing his throat. 

As though he had just stood on a daemon’s tail, he leaped forward whipping his body around. By instinct, he called upon his gun holding it out in front of him. Ready to fire at the threat in front of him. Only to hear a tut from a familiar face walking towards him, holding his arms open wide.

“My sincerest apologies, I saw you walking past and you seemed… lost” Ardyn spoke with a curious tone and a tilt of his head as he walked. Despite recognising the older man, Prompto didn’t lower his weapon. Even as the stranger stopped, pressing up against the barrel of the gun that sat in younger male’s hands. 

“I seem to recall you being with the King, you must be...” Ardyn said trailing off in thought, hinting for the gunner to answer. Despite knowing full well exactly who the young male was in front of him. All alone, helpless and a prime target. It seemed that tonight was very fortunate indeed.

“Prompto” the younger male responded, not saying anymore for the sole reason of distrust. The one word response amused the chancellor. Not for very long before things took a more serious tone. One with quite the dangerous edge to it.

Before Prompto could react, he felt coarse hands upon his own coaxing them open. The natural response from the blonde haired male was to back away. Ardyn grip held him in place plucking his fingers one by one. Only when he heard the weapon clatter against the floor, the chancellor smiled at the other.

Not even the bitter and disgusted expression from Prompto could throw it off. Oh that expression. How much could he throw the gunner into despair before the end of the night? He couldn’t wait to find out. To see the blonde haired male crumble beneath him, exactly where he should be. 

Beneath him, nothing more than a toy. Breaking the boy in one go would be no fun now would it? The chancellor had all the time in the world, to slowly tighten the noose around Prompto’s neck. Oh where did he start? There was so many options, so little time before the sun rose.

Releasing the other male’s hands, he reached down retrieving the gun at his feet. With his new found freedom, Prompto stepped back turning to run back to the motel. What stopped the gunner in his tracks didn’t involve any physical contact. All it took was a few little words.

“It would be most unfortunate if Prince Noctis found the truth behind their friend” Ardyn spoke causing the blonde haired male to stop in the middle of a step. Slowly Prompto turned around to face the chancellor, keeping his head low. “How?” the gunner asked in a low tone, trying to contain the fear and anger seeping through his bones. 

By the time he raised his head to meet the older male’s gaze, the older man was standing in front of him. “Such a shame you don’t remember. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim” the burgundy haired male spoke offering half a crooked bow. Straightening up, he saw the fear brimming in the other male’s eyes.

“Perhaps you would care to join me for a drink?” the older man asked, but the threat and warning behind his words was a clear as day. Despite what was spoken, there was no reaction from the gunner. Following the other male’s gaze, he found the blonde haired male’s eyes on the gun he had stolen.

It earned a sigh from Ardyn’s lips, raising the weapon to the side of his face with the barrel facing upwards. The small action caused the the younger male’s gaze follow the weapon’s movement. Waiting for the barrel of the gun to be pointed at his head and the inevitable click. 

Only it didn’t happen, in fact the weapon disappeared into a puff of magic. The hand that had been wielding it was instead offered to Prompto. “I believe we can come to some agreement to help both parties. All you need to do is comply” Ardyn whispered as he leaned down towards the blonde haired male with a smirk. 

Instantly, there was a shiver from the gunner earning a darker chuckle as he straightened up. Planting his seeds, he turned on his heels to head back the way he came from. Walking slowly but with purpose, he headed back towards the aforementioned bar. 

Only this time he wasn’t alone, hearing the gunner’s footsteps behind him. Oh the fun he would have controlling the other. No doubt even easier after a few drinks, Prompto acting no different than a dog. 

Little did the chancellor the other male wasn’t about to allow himself be walked over. Living alone, he found ways of sweet talking himself out of situations. Whether he was strapped for cash and needed to mooch or threatened, he had a way of turning situations on their heads. 

A skill he intended to use against Ardyn himself. Throwing away pride and shame to help the others. Maybe then he could find his place among them, no matter what the sacrifice it would take. Something only he could do. If he could keep the secret of him being a magitek trooper all his life, he could keep this one. 

The gunner had nothing left to lose even if he failed. He could be proud that he made a difference, no matter how small. That was what he told himself as he stood outside the door to the bar composing himself.

There would be two Prompto Argentum’s. The ones that his friends knew, and the other who would happily become the Empire’s dog. Throwing on his new persona, he walked inside the bar to be greeted by Ardyn at the bar. With a gesture to join him, the gunner closed the door behind him with a click. Mentally locking away his true self to protect it as the door shut. Only then did his feet carry himself over the older man at the bar.


End file.
